Anthony Edwards
| birth_place = Santa Barbara, California | occupation = Actor, director | years_active = 1973–present | spouse = Divorced 2015 | children = 4 | residence = New York City, New York }} 'Anthony Charles Edwards'According to the State of California. California Birth Index, 1905–1995. Center for Health Statistics, California Department of Health Services, Sacramento, California. At Ancestry.com (born July 19, 1962) is an American actor and director.Advanced Primetime Awards, Academy of Television Arts & Sciences website, retrieved 2009-04-17; He is best known for his role as Dr. Mark Greene on the first eight seasons of ER, for which he received a Golden Globe award and six Screen Actors Guild Awards, and was nominated for four consecutive Primetime Emmy Awards. Additionally, he has appeared in various movies and television shows, including Top Gun, Zodiac, Miracle Mile, Revenge of the Nerds, Planes, and Northern Exposure. Early life Edwards was born in Santa Barbara, California, the son of Erika Kem (née Weber), an artist/landscape painter, and Peter Edwards, an architect. He has two older sisters, Heidi and Ann-Marie, and two older brothers, Peter and Jeffrey. Edwards was encouraged by his parents to attend college before pursuing his interest in acting. He received a scholarship to the Royal Academy of Dramatic Arts in England and studied theatre at University of Southern California; but by the age of nineteen was being offered enough acting work to enable him to leave college. Career Edwards' early work included a co-starring role in the TV series It Takes Two with Richard Crenna and Patty Duke Astin as his parents and Helen Hunt as his sister. He made a cameo in the hit 1982 film Fast Times at Ridgemont High as "Stoner Bud". In 1984, he starred in the hit comedy film Revenge of the Nerds playing the main role of Gilbert Lowe, a sensitive and well meaning nerd, Lewis' (played by Robert Carradine) best friend and later president of the Tri-Lambs. He reprised the role of Gilbert for a few brief scenes in the sequel Revenge of the Nerds II: Nerds in Paradise (1987), with his character unable to join the rest of the nerds because of a broken leg. It was Edwards' role as LTJG Nick "Goose" Bradshaw alongside Tom Cruise in the 1986 film Top Gun that brought his first widespread public acknowledgement. His character, who died in an aviation accident, was among the most prominent and popular in the film. He appeared as a terminally ill patient in Hawks (1988) alongside Timothy Dalton, another role which brought him worldwide fame. He starred in the Cold War era comedy Gotcha! as a college student who gets wrapped up in spy antics. He starred in the 1990 movie Downtown with Penelope Ann Miller and Forest Whitaker. He also played widowed veterinarian Chase Matthews, father of Edward Furlong's character, in the horror film Pet Sematary Two (1992), a sequel to the film Pet Sematary in 1989. In 1992 and 1993 he played Mike Monroe in ten episodes of Northern Exposure. Edwards' best known role is as Dr. Mark Greene on the long-running TV series ER, from the series premiere in 1994 to the end of the 8th season in 2002. The series also afforded Edwards his first opportunity to direct. Edwards' desire to pursue directing led to his request to be written out of the series. He reportedly earned $35 million for three seasons on ER, which made him one of television's highest-paid actors. Edwards and his co-star George Clooney were the ones who suggested doing an episode of ER live.ER: The Complete Fourth Season, Extra Features The fourth-season premiere, "Ambush", was performed live twice, with an East Coast and a West Coast version. Edwards received four Primetime Emmy Award nominations for ER. He won a Golden Globe Award For Best Performance by an Actor-In a TV Series after being nominated four times and he has two Screen Actor's Guild Awards. In 2007, Edwards appeared as SFPD inspector Bill Armstrong in David Fincher's Zodiac, about the Zodiac Killer, the notorious serial killer who terrorized San Francisco in the 1960s and 1970s. In 2008, Edwards returned to ER to reprise his role as Dr. Greene (in flashback scenes, where he treats the dying son of character Catherine Banfield) for one episode during its 15th and final season. In 2010, Edwards appeared in the movie Motherhood, which set a record for the biggest bomb in British cinema history by garnering £88 on 11 tickets on opening weekend. Motherhood did not fare much better in the United States. earning $93,388 in three weeks of release. In 2013, Edwards returned to episodic television with the conspiracy drama Zero Hour, playing the male lead Hank Galliston. After three episodes, Zero Hour was cancelled due to poor ratings. Edwards was the voice of Echo, one of the fighter jets, in the Disneytoon Studios film Planes, and also voiced the character Pegleg Pirate in an episode of Blaze and the Monster Machines. Edwards served as the director of the 2016 film My Dead Boyfriend. In 2017 Edwards played a recurring role as Judge Stanley Weisberg on Law & Order True Crime: The Menendez Murders. Personal life From 1994 to 2015 Edwards was married to Jeanine Lobell. They have one son and three daughters. They reside in New York City. In 1994, Lobell, who had worked as a makeup artist, founded the Stila cosmetics line, which she then sold to Estee Lauder in 1999. Edwards serves as chairman for Shoe4Africa, a non-profit organization that donates shoes to Kenyan athletes and aims to build the largest public children's hospital in Africa. He ran in the ING New York City Marathon on November 1, 2009 to raise funds for Shoe4Africa. Since his teenage years, Edwards has been a close friend of picture book illustrator Steven Kellogg. In 2011, Edwards's gift of $350,000 made it possible for Kellogg's complete life's work of more than 2700 illustrations to be donated to the Mazza Museum of International Art from Picture Books. Edwards has been a certified private pilot (airplane single engine land) since 2012. On November 10, 2017, Edwards wrote an essay on Medium in which he stated that screenwriter/producer Gary Goddard befriended and then sexually assaulted him and several of his friends "for years" beginning when they were 12 years old. Jackson McHenry, "Actor Anthony Edwards Claims Producer Gary Goddard Molested Him and His Friend As Children," Vulture.com, November 10, 2017. Honors and awards Edwards received four Emmy nominations for Outstanding Lead Actor in a Drama Series for ER and won as an executive producer on Outstanding Television Movie winner Temple Grandin. He earned a People's Choice Award for Favorite Male Performer in a New Television Series (1995);NBC Press Release: NBC Announces Golden Globe Winner & Emmy Nominee Anthony Edwards to Reprise His Role as Dr. Mark Greene...., originally issued 09-04-08, The Futon Critic website, retrieved 2009-04-17 and won six Screen Actors Guild Awards for: Outstanding Performance by a Male Actor in a Drama Series (1996 and 1998), and Best Ensemble Cast (1996, 1997, 1998 and 1999). He won the Golden Globe Award for Best Performance by an Actor in a Television Drama in 1998). Edwards also won a Daytime Emmy for the production of the underground rock documentary N.Y.H.C. (1999) and the telepic adaptation of Kimberly Willis Holt's 1998 coming of age novel My Louisiana Sky (2001), and earned the Carnegie Medal Award for: My Louisiana Sky (2003).Anthony Edwards Biography, Film.com website, retrieved 2009-04-17 Filmography Films Television Producer References External links * }} Category:1962 births Category:Living people Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:Male actors from Santa Barbara, California Category:USC School of Dramatic Arts alumni Category:Daytime Emmy Award winners Category:Best Drama Actor Golden Globe (television) winners Category:Outstanding Performance by a Male Actor in a Drama Series Screen Actors Guild Award winners Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American television producers Category:American film producers Category:American television directors